


The Promise

by Shadow (Shadowlover)



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Filk, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowlover/pseuds/Shadow
Summary: This filk is sung to the tune of the chorus of the Hippopotamus Song





	The Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This filk is sung to the tune of the chorus of the Hippopotamus Song

Maid, maid, lovely maid  
Come here and meet me, do not be afraid  
Oh Hush child, don't holler,  
Leave off your dolor  
I'll chew ere I swaller  
So just you be brave

Dad, dad, furious dad  
Stop with your shouting you shouldn't be mad  
Just lay off your glower  
I've eaten your flower  
Now there's no need to dower her  
So you should be glad

Knight, knight, vengeful young knight  
Put up your sword, there is no need to fight  
Your maiden was faithless  
(And also quite tasteless)  
And you now quite blameless  
Won't have her to wife.


End file.
